


Bloody Autocorrect!

by Antarctic_Echoes, Mia_Vaan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Chloe likes to tease her devil, F/M, Fluff and Humour, Hilarity Ensues, Lucifer vs. Autocorrect, Lucifer's phone likes dirty words, Valentine’s One True Partner Fics, autocorrect was forged in hell apparently, damn you autocorrect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Vaan/pseuds/Mia_Vaan
Summary: Lucifer tries to tell Chloe how he feels. Too bad his phone won't let him.A story told in a series of texts.





	Bloody Autocorrect!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, Amenadiel, Maze, Linda Martin, Trixie Decker, Ella Lopez, Dan Espinoza, and Marcus Pierce are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. 
> 
> Some of these texts were inspired by similar texts in the book 'Damn You Autocorrect!' which got the texts from the website of the same name.

 

 

 

 

One day, Lucifer wakes up and realizes that he wants to tell Chloe how he feels about her....

 

 


End file.
